Tylor Aeronwen
Early Years Tylor was born to his father, Cyrean Aeronwen. He never met his mother and his father refused to talk of her. He was raised in a failing estate, with his earliest memories being of watching his father working along side the serfs who still remained on the family lands. By the age of six,Tylor gained a step mother when his father had married another lesser noble's daughter. They promptly produced a daughter, Ishel. As there was not much to do for a poor country lesser noble's son, Tylor spent his earliest years studying what remained of the library. Much of what was in there was the family history and the stories of warriors and battles past. Gaining inspiration, he soon wanted to learn to fight. His father was against it as he blamed the family's warrior spirit is what eventually led to them being not much but a failing estate. At first Tylor relented and took a more active role in helping with the chores around the estate. Cyrean did teach Tylor to hunt though, eventually letting him go off on his own. The hunt became Tylor's life. The thrill of stalking game through the woods and hills around the estate gave him purpose. By the age of ten, he had become an accomplished hunter. Providing much of the meat to the table and furs for coin. Tylor's stepmother had died to a sickness one lean winter. Tylor was always fond of his little sister who was always excited to see the bounty he returned with from hunts, but now without a mother she looked to Tylor even more. She eagerly awaited the day she could join in the hunts. Tylor had not given up his dream to one day be a fighter. One day on the way to the closest town to sell furs, he was ambushed by a gang of boys around his age. With his natural strength and agility he was able hold them off long enough till they gave up. On his next couple trips into town he began to spar with those boys and eventually became best of friends with thier leader Damon. Tylor began to take every opportunity to head out and meet up with his friends to practice fighting. Tylor soon began to show his natural leadership and started training his friends in the way of the hunt. Damon always challenged Tylor to competitions of skill with the bow, their wooden swords, and fists. They were pretty evenly matched, alternating wins and losses. They pushed each other to find ways to excel. One day at the age of 14, Tylor and Damon competed on who could get close enough to a deer to kill it with a hunting knife. Both boys kept failing, chasing the game further and further into the wooded hills. As evening approached, they decided to return. On their way out they saw a flickering of a fire along a little cave wall so they decided to investigate. What they saw were a bunch of marking for a rogue goblin tribe that has recently moved into the area. Against the wall was a scrawny goblin half asleep. Tylor quietly prodded and challenged Damon try and kill it. Damon agreed and slipped off to kill it. Compared to sneaking up on game, this lone goblin was nothing, and Damon soon was in front of knife in hand. He grabbed the goblin and stabbed it in the neck. It let out a guttural scream then died. Damon turned to pridefully show off his kill to Tylor when they both heard many scampering feet returning to the cave. Horrified, Tylor watched as they surrounded Damon and stabbed him multiple times with everything they had. Tylor took off running fearing he would be next. It was late at night by time he returned to the estate. Cyrean was up and outside waiting for his son to return, who shouldn't of been gone for so long. After crying to his father and telling him what had happened, they heard a goblin yell as two trackers came rushing out of the woods at them. Cyrean quickly grabbed the axe off the wood pile in the yard to defend his family. He cut both the goblins down, but not before he was stabbed in the leg. Cyrean would die later that year due to his wound not being able to heal from a goblin's posion and becoming infected. Start of the Adventuring Years After becoming the head of his family and the estate at 14, Tylor had to learn to not just provide for his family but how to run the remainder of the estate. Luckily his sister, Ishel had a keen mind for money which made dealing with the serfs and having to pay the taxes and debts his family owed much easier. At the age of 16 Tylor had enough of this lifestyle and didn't want to see his sister also just stuck to this lifestyle and be forced to marry off to some other poor noble. They came up with a plan to sell off the last of the family's holdings and estate and travel to a port town to find work. They saved what money they had and had found work on and off ships. Tylor's natural leadership showed once again and was able to gain the trust of crew members and captains of the ships he sailed on. By 20 the duo had saved enough to put their plan into action and bought their own ship. Over the next 6 years they had formed their own privateering company that they name the Marauders. With a fleet of four ships and about 1000 men under command they were able to take on larger contracts dealing in anti piracy raids, escort missions, night time search and destroy missions. Whatever the various Dukedoms and merchant lords needed doing, as long as it didn't target innocents, they accepted. Ishel, with her keen mind and quick tongue, was able to secure contracts and friends everywhere the duo went. The Marauder company is currently based out of Victoria City where they were running mostly escort missions. Now the Dukedom of Synnarin has taken notice of Tylor and has hired him as a commander for a potential upcoming campaign. Category:House Aeronwen